


Blame The Apple!

by poisonous_panda



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Costumes, Dress Up, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Halloween, M/M, Party, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonous_panda/pseuds/poisonous_panda
Summary: Our two favourite Turks RenoxRude throw a Halloween party!





	Blame The Apple!

Halloween was always Reno's favourite holiday. The loud and lanky redhead had proven that despite his sadistic streak that saw his meteoritical rise through the Turk ranks to second-in-command, that when he had the time off he loved relaxing and playing about; especially when Rude - Reno's tall, bald yet silent colleague and lover - was present. So it stood to reason that Halloween was his favourite celebration - the dressing up, all the sweeties (that redhead had a devilish sweet tooth) and not to mention when he undoubtably gets too intoxicated it leads to fireworks in the bedroom with Rude.

This year Reno had persuaded Rude to let them throw the staff party at their 2 bedroomed apartment. Usually Rufus would throw it, but considering that the Planet had not long been cleansed of Geostigma and the sufferers hadn't long been healed, Reno wanted to help his boss and fellow friend by taking some of the strain off. It had taken a while but Rude had finally come round to the idea and actually started enjoying the preparations.

They had plastic bats hanging from the ceiling, black tinsel around the top of the walls and they'd even put cotton wool on the wooden flooring like a spider's web. They spent ages trying to think of games that everyone would enjoy, as well as how much food and drink to get. They filled the kitchen counters with bottles of booze, probably way more than enough, but they decided what wasn't drunk at the party Rude could finish later. Contrary to popular belief, after Reno had quit smoking he had cut down on drinking too, whereas Rude was more partial to drinking in his spare time - yet the man could hold his liquor better than anyone and never seemed to lose control, even on the stiff stuff.

They had both picked their costumes for each other, a fun game they thought might add a surprise element to the occasion. Rude had picked a vampire outfit for Reno, complete with a crimson coloured velvet cape to go with his pale lover's shockingly bright red hair. He'd already commanded Reno to leave his hair out of its trademark ponytail as a 'condition' for Rude buying his outfit; truth be told Rude just loved Reno's hair loose - paired with the red scars along his prominant cheekbones it really made the redhead's aquamarine eyes pop. Reno had decided to put some thin black eyeliner on his lower lids so they looked eerily bright, he knew just how much Rude loved his eyes. He kept teasing Rude, blinking and staring with wide eyes whenever he had the chance to and smirking whenever they made eye contact. Rude never was any good at resisting Reno's teasing.

What the crazy flame had bought his bald boyfriend as a costume made them both chuckle. He had got him a shaggy brown werewolf costume. It had made Rude's huge muscular frame look even more impressive and blended perfectly with his slightly darkened mocha complexion. It even made his chocolate eyes look darker where the fur was an almost identical colour. The idea was also a reference to a constant play fight they have about Rude's natural baldness. Reno explained that he was helping him 'compensate' for his natural lack of hair, which earned him a playful punch to the shoulder then a fleeting peck on the lips as they bustled about hanging sweets from strings in doorways just higher than the average person's head.

After preparing, the couple settled with a can of beer each at opposite ends of the kitchen table, and began nattering about what they think the others would dress up as. Reno was entertaining himself with the idea of Tseng as a black cat while Rude was snickering at the thought of Rufus dressed up as a Mummy.

''Cheap costume for him yo,'' Reno giggled, ''He must have loads of bandages left from last year, just at least this time he isn't ill.''

Despite being their boss, Rufus was held as a close friend to the Turks, they were more like a dysfunctional family rather than an organization. There was Tseng and Rude, almost like the eldest 'twin brothers' who were logical and realistic, then there was Reno the hyperactive yet serious teen and Elena the girly but smart youngest sister who always got picked on. At the top of this chain was Rufus who was also like an older brother, but the one that's moved out yet still has to pick up the pieces of his crazy siblings. 

''Hey Red I'll make a bet with you.'' Rude leaned over the table.  
''Hmmm... okay then Baldie what's the stakes?'' Reno got interested, they were forever making little bets.  
''What's the odds that Tifa will talk Cloud into actually dressing as a chocobo?''  
Rude used to have a crush on Tifa but nowadays they are just friends. Rude would affectionately tease Tifa because of her strong feelings towards the 'chocobo-haired' ex-mercenary. It was actually Rude's idea to get Tifa to persuade Cloud to dress like that.  
''No way yo! He has wayyy more self-respect than that. To be honest I'm expecting her to come alone with those two kids of hers.''  
''They're not hers Ren.''  
''Yeah yeah'' Reno flipped his hand at him, ''Whoa! Imagine what their kids would be like though!''  
''Whatever. Well unless you're too afraid to do it...?'' The darker male taunted his young lover.  
''Fine you're on! 20 gil!''  
''Done.''  
They both shook hands and started chuckling.

Interrupting their train of thought, the door buzzer went off. Reno jumped up, in his enthusiasm nearly knocking his chair over, then sprinted to the door. He welcomed in Tseng and Elena, who were Frankenstein's monster and Frankenstein's monster's wife - complete with Elena sporting the tall stereotypical wig.  
''How much hairspray have you guys used yo!?'' asked the wide-eyed vampire.  
''Ren calm down.'' laughed Rude  
''Wow you look so different covered in hair!'' giggled Elena, which Rude returned a smile then gulped the rest of his beer.  
Tseng had just stood there next to his blonde angel laughing at his Second-In-Command.

There was another buzz at the door and Rufus arrived dressed as a cactaur. Everyone couldn't help but gawp, even Rude and Tseng who were never really shocked by anything.

''What?'' the blonde smiled at his friends and co-workers, ''Can't the boss have some fun?'' he winked, earning a chuckle from everyone else.

With the group assembled, they were just waiting on Cloud and the others. The drinks were opened and started flowing and Reno had rigged up a sound system so there was techno and rock music blasting, pretty much anything with a beat to get you in the party mood.

Reeve, Vincent and Yuffie arrived next. Reeve was dressed as Cait Sith as an ironic joke, Vincent decided to shock everyone and go for something a bit more colourful and was dressed as Ruby Weapon and Yuffie - being native from Wutai - dressed as Leviathan. She had a rose tucked behind her ear and when asked about it (seeing as it did not go with the Leviathan costume) she'd blushed and said it was a pretend 'Desert Rose' from her Ruby Weapon. Vincent's face remained mainly stoic throughout this exchange, yet he couldn't hold back a smile forever, especially when Yuffie's blush deepened. It was a a nice scene to see the former foes mingling, drinking, laughing and dancing together.

Cloud, Tifa, Denzel, Marlene and Barret arrived next. Tifa had actually talked Cloud into going as a golden chocobo and the pair of them looked puzzled when Rude grabbed Reno's loose hair and triumphantly asked for 20 gil. An excited and slightly-drunk-due-to-being-a-lightweight Yuffie started jumping on Cloud's back asking for photos. Tifa giggled at her friends and, being the forgiving soul she was, embraced both the Turks and thanked them for the party. Rude started eyeing her costume. She was Snow from the Great Glacier, the mythical daemon nobody survives meeting as the story goes. Marlene had helped Tifa dye her lovely brunette locks into a dark blue the night before and seemed very proud of herself. Tifa had learned of Rude's crush on her before Kadaj's group arrived, but neither adult did anything about it because they all knew Tifa was waiting for Cloud to snap out of his own disturbances. Denzel and Marlene impressed all the adults with strikingly good costumes of Kadaj and Yazoo respectively, complete with silver wigs. Even though they were too young to understand, most of the elders there considered them both to be the next Tifa and Cloud. Barret had dressed up as Proud Clod, a notion Rufus found much enjoyment in, seeing as he hadn't liked Scarlett or Heidegger much either. Nanaki was unavailable due to overseeing the Canyon since becoming the Elder and starting a family.

Cid and Shera had the funniest costumes, they had everyone howling with laughter as soon as they arrived. Despite being an odd match, the happily married couple had actually dressed up as each other and were doing ridiculous impersonations of their lover all night. Shera would swear unashamedly at every opportunity and Cid was acting like an overly worried, overly paranoid girly girl; complete with a mockingly high-pitched voice. Shera had the proper pilot clothes on, complete with a fake cigarette. Cid had a lab coat on over a blouse with a stuffed bra, giving the illusion of breasts and he had even squeezed his hairy chicken legs into a skirt and loafers.

All acts got more intense once a few drinks got down everyone:  
Reno was trying to bite everyone.  
Marlene and Denzel ran around (hyper off of cherryade) screaming for their 'Mummy' while Barret had the unfortunate job of trying to calm them down, but laughing the whole time.  
Rufus actually ran away from everyone making funny cactaur noises.  
Rude was roaring and growling.  
Tseng and Elena were filming it all while a sober Tifa and Vincent tried to keep a drunk Yuffie from climbing all over an equally plastered Cloud asking for a chocobo ride.  
Reeve was crumbled in a corner helpless and sore from laughing at the two couples.  
All in all the night was very entertaining.  
Then the games came out and the music was turned off.

Vincent and Rude went head to head in trying to eat the sweets dangling off strings without the use of their hands - it resulted in a draw - then Marlene and Denzel had a go where Denzel claimed victory. A few games of spin-the-vodka-bottle was played that had hilarious effects - Tseng half naked, Rude handcuffed to the radiator, Cloud kweh-ing like a real chocobo for an hour, Rufus and Barret having to mock-serenade each other, Vincent table dancing for Tifa and Reeve imitating his Scottish cat robot for a few rounds.

Then out came Reno's favourite - Apple Bobbing. 

They played in doubles, with one person waiting to play victors of each round to compensate for there being an odd number of people. Cid and Shera went against Barret and Cloud, Tifa and Elena went against each other and the winner played Tseng. Rufus and Yuffie against Vincent and Reeve, Reno and Marlene against Rude and Denzel.

Ever played bobbing for apples whilst drunk? There were lots of complaints: water going up noses and the people who managed to get the apples were dropping them - or in Yuffie's case getting so excited she managed to snag an apple that she fell off her chair. All the party food had been scoffed down due to the ravenous hunger alcohol causes and slowly people were starting to reach the comedown. Luckily nobody had been sick, there had been no tears or drama - it was what a party should be with nobody ruining it.

It had reach 4:30am so everyone began to take their leave. Once the crowd had filtered out Reno and Rude started cleaning up. They weren't exactly drunk but they weren't fully sober either.

''Hey look yo! Apples were left!'' exclaimed Reno happily, ''One more game with me?''.  
Rude couldn't say no to the younger man, so removed the huge brown sideburns stuck to his face. Reno made an excited noise and tucked his hair behind his ears. The apple bobbing took several attempts, what with the booze throwing their co-ordination off but Rude eventually managed to pick an apple out.

No sooner had they both lifted their heads and made eye contact did Reno lean forward and pull the apple out of Rude's mouth with his own teeth, smirking all the while. Then he took off running! They didn't call him the fastest Turk for nothing, but then again they didn't call Rude the most powerful Turk for nothing either. The older man chased his playful boyfriend around the apartment and eventually caught him in the kitchen by pinning him front-first over the table.  
''Gonna give that back Ren?'' he challenged.  
''No 'ay!'' answered his partner, mouth still full of fruit with the sound of a smile in his voice.

Rude signed overdramatically and turned his partner round to face him. Reno released the apple from his teeth and quickly pulled Rude in for a kiss, the citrus juices of the fruit spreading in both their mouths, mingling with the taste of alcohol. The kiss was broken by Reno's giggling. When Rude released Reno to look him in the eyes, the mischievous redhead looked innocent enough but there was a gleam in his eyes. It meant he was having fun, too much fun. And a little too much alcohol judging by his next action. He went to get out of his sitting position on the table and almost stumbled so it was lucky that Rude was so close to catch him. Returing to his sitting position on the table Reno reached his arm behind himself then flicked it forward, spraying something cold over Rude's face. He'd dunked it in the apple bowl to abuse his partner with the cold water. Rude wasn't having any of it so, leaning in like he was going to kiss Reno, he lightly shoved his partner face-first in the bowl - only for a split second - before heaving him out and they both collapsed on the floor in fits of drunken hysterics.

''Screw getting out this costume yo, carry me to bed please, I'm knackered.'' Reno asked sleepily, curling around Rude's powerful body like an exhausted kitten.

''Yeah yeah ginge, remind me not to let you get too drunk again else I ain't gonna get any fun at night time.''  
"Am not jinja!,'' Reno sleepily slurred back at him, "I'll be a bad vamp tomorrow, can't be bothered now. S'not the booze's fault, I can drink loads.... someone spiked that apple I stole off you.''  
Chuckling, Rude picked his boyfriend up and slowly carried him and himself off to bed.

Tidying up can wait until tomorrow.


End file.
